World War I (Alternative 2016)
World War I (WWI'' ''or WW1 or World War One), also known as the Great War, was a global war centered in Europe that began in 1914 and ended in 1919. More than twelve million combatants and ten million civilians died as a result of war, a casualty rate by the belligerents technological and industrial sophistication, as well as tactical stalemate. it was one of the most deadlies conflicts in history, paving the way for the political changes, including revolutions in many nations involved. The immediate trigger for the war began with the 28 of June, 1914 with the Attack on Imperial Council in Vienna, Austria, by Yugoslav Nationalists who had lived in Bosnia. Several Delegates were wounded and Ambassador to Confederate States were killed and including Archduke Franz Ferdinand, Austria-Hungary Blamed Serbia, the Austria-Hungary Issued an Ultimatum to Serbia, however they denied the Ultimatum and Internationa Alliances formed were invoked. within weeks, the Major Powers were at war (especially China and Japan), and the conflict spreads into entire world. The war spread to North America in late 1914 with the Attempted British inasion of Maine at the Battle of Caribou, prompting the United States to Declare war on the United Kingdom. The Coalition found themselves fighting multiple fronts arround the world, leading to the great lost of territories and colonies. Canada was the first colony to collapse. following the British relocating most of their forces to Europe. Following the fall of Canada, the United States began fighting the Ottomans in Africa and Asia, as well as supplying Irish rebels with weapons and other equipment. By 1917, the war began to reach a resolution between the Intercontinental Powers and Coalition Powers. The Russian Empire plunged and blown to civil war by Bolsheviks led by Vladimir Lenin, causing Russian Empire to complete collapse and continued until 1919, In China, The Qing Dynasty Plunged into Civil War led by Intercontinental backed-Sun Yat Sen, while Prussia and Austria-Hungary suffered a full-blown revolution and The British attempted an invasion of US-held Newfoundland, with little or no avail, in 1918, while Red Army Spreads, Russian Empire signed Armstice and Austrians, Prussians, Ottomans and British surrendered to Allies in 1919. With the Aftermath of World War I, the Technologies were invented, and a new Sequence of Modern Technology and new Weapons and Military Equipment, leading to beginning to Age of Modern and Advanced Supermacy of Planet and Rise of Radical Nationalism and Militarism. Background Before the named World War, the geopolitical scientists had suggested name of World War is Global War, or Humanity War, that formed when some Great Powers are more involved and joins war and Many of Global powers were dragged into war and led to greater changes and complete fall of empires to formed new ones or face collapse. Before the World War One, the U.S. had faced a deadly War of Independence that Confederate States proclaimed independence, after the War, The US, Abolishes Slavery and US had to recognize C.S.A, while in the C.S.A, the Confederates rejects abolition of slavery, while in the north, the U.S. had evacuated and rescued Slaves and Abolished Slavery, this led to rise of Civil Rights of 1881, Confederate States had Alliance with United Kingdom and Prussia. In Europe, the Russia and Austria-Hungary had formed a marriage alliance to Assist in following colonial expansion during the Scramble for Africa and Asia, France had formed Rhineland Federation in 1869, and formed Double Alliance and suddenly turned into formation of Intercontinental Alliance, In Asia, Qing Emperor had followed , and forged alliance with the U.K. and C.S.A, while Japan had allied with France and USA, to compete westernization and modernization, in 1880, 3 Countries formed and merged into Tricontinental Alliance, while 3 countries followed too. Imperial Attacks in Vienna On 28 of June, 1914, the Yugoslav Nationalists had prepared for an attack at 9:00 am (3:00 am EST), to massacre the government officials, Igor Komarovic had planted a bomb at Outside Imperial Council, 3 of men had prepared sniper to shot Future Emperor, at 9:30 am, Several Delegates were wounded and Ambassador to Confederate States were killed and including Archduke Franz Ferdinand, then bomb exploded at Imperial Council and Damaged the Imperial Council Building, Killing 33 people. In the Aftermath of the Attacks, Emperor had declared State of Emergency and mourned Archduke Franz Ferdinand, Prime Minister Friedrich Holmes had announced Ultimatum to Serbia, while perpetrators fled to Serbia. Balkan Crisis The Balkan Crisis had begun as Austria Issued an Ultimatum to Serbia 1 month after, the Tensions are increasing as Emperor of Romania claims to be Pro-Austrian for Returning the Moldova from Russian Empire, as Tensions rising, the Intercontinental Union had Supported Serbia and Preparing for Mobilization, while spreads to France, as the Guernsey Islands dispute increasingly higher tensions as France claims, Guernsey and Jersey Islands as rightful territory. First Year of War On July 20, 1914, As Ultimatum Expired, the Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia, while Russia Mobilizes, while Prussia warns Russia not to participate in some wars, however Russia rejects and asks, United States, France and Rhineland to Participate however 3 Powers warned Austria-Hungary not to Invade Serbia, however they followed Mobilization, while in United Kingdom, the longtime ally of Austria-Hungary to Mobilize and Defend, As of July 28, Austrian soldiers ignite after they shot Serbian Soldiers, and Began Serbian Campaign. By August, Prussia creates, Unification Front to advanced their forces to the Capital as Plan Revealed, while Netherlands declared co-belligerents to Support Britain, meanwhile as war spreads to North America, the British and Canadians had bombarded at near U.S. Border, alarming, the U.S. and declares war on Coalition Powers, the Confederate States followed the event and Invades United States, In Asia, Japan Declared War on Qing to help Sun-Yat Sen, and seize Manchuria, also Britain and Coalition Powers declared war on Japan in Response to Qing Request, Rhenish forces gains momentum as Prussian forces advances and closer to nearest Capital, Denmark declares war, while in Africa, the Colonies began to seized, on September, while American forces were stronger and captiulates Ottawa, Royalist government overthrown, forcing royalist, loyalist, Pro-British and Canadians had relocated to Europe, American-friendly democracy installed, in Europe, Coaliton Forces had victorious, while in Russia, the Coalition slowly gained and Ottoman declares war to Retake Byzantium, in Italy, Italian forces stops at their front and suffered minimal losses, while American forces, achieved victorious in every fronts against Confederates, meanwhile in Asia, Japanese forces achieved victorious in Pacific followed by Intercontinental forces, while in Philippines, American forces advances into Capital, in South America, the Gran Colombia and Paraguay declared war on Peru-Bolivia, As of October to December, 2 South American Countries, had gained victorious, in Europe, the Coalition forces had Advanced into Nearest Capital, while Russians had achieved less victorious while American forces more mobilized and sent to overseas to combat against Coalition Powers, in Asia Japan and their Allies launched and invasion of China and assist republican rebels, In Rhineland, the Rhinelanders had invented and devolped an Armed Aircraft and Bomber to destroy positions, while in the Middle East, the Ottomans had suffered heavy losses in their campaign. Intercontinental Momentum (1915-1917) In 1915, Bulgaria declared war on Ottomans and cut Ottoman and Coalition supply lines and in Europe, Intercontinental forces launched counterattack and Regain half of Original Territory and in Asia, Japan and allies had slowed down to combat, while in Philippines, the American forces had annexed their islands and secured, in Russia, the Coalition had achieved more victorious, while Americans had supplied weapons and equipment to Irish Rebels, in the Americas, the American forces had won every battles against Confederates, but slowed down throughout the year, in South, the Argentina Declared war on Coalition and Brazil to assist rebels, while in Anatolian Campaign, the Byzantines had advanced their battles and reached capital, supplied their weapons to Armenian Rebels, in Some Coalition colonies, the Intercontinental forces had occupied fully, back in Russia, Russian Empire had suffered problems, which needs to solved for peace, riots and protest become increasingly violent as supplies had completely cut off by Coalition, in Japan, the Japanese and Allied forces had reached Beijing and capture in 1917, forcing Qing to abdicate, ending 2000 centuries of monarchy rule, proclaimed republic, in 1917, Russia had suffered deadly violent events that led to Russian Civil War, while in Italy, Italian forces seized Italian populations in Austria-Hungary, except Tyrol, Intercontinental forces had regained and Coalition suffered heavy casualties in Intercontinental Counterattack led to Coalition-near collapse. Road to End to War (1917-1918) In year 1917, Russian Empire had ended 8 centuries of monarchy rule, the February Revolution began as rebels and anti-monarchist had besieged their Imperial Palace, and proclaimed Republic, by May, Russian Republic had sued for peace, as of Treaty of Warsaw, in European Campaign, the Intercontinental achieved more victorious and continued counterattack, and in North America, a Republican Coup d'etat in Confederate States and forced Ceasefire of Richmond, Rhineland had renamed to Germany and eagerly defeats the Prussia, but it's slowed down, Irish Rebellion become successful, leading to proclamation of Irish Independence and turned into Irish War of Independence, in South America, Peru-Bolivia had sued for peace, as revolutions spread, by 1918, as Road to End War grows, the Ottomans had suffered revolts, by November 1918, the Revolutions spread, as Prussia protest continue to rise, Switzerland had continued to fight against Coalition, the Intercontinental Alliance had suffered heavy great losses, but more victorious, on December 20, 1918, the Prussian hardline armed forces launched coup d'etat against Monarchy led to Full-Blown into Revolution as Countercoup had succeed and on December 29, 1918, Prussian Monarchy had Overthrown again, as Kaiser Wilhelm flees to Sweden, in Austria-Hungary, a deadly coup d'etat was created by anti-war officers, forcing peace treaty, in London, British Prime Minister David Lloyd George Resigns, leaving New Prime Minister Robert James Cornwalis and forced peace treaty. End of War (1919) After revolutions, coup d'etat, resignations, the Peace of New York had imposed all over the Americas, while in Europe, the Peace of Frankfurt, had imposed all over the Europe and Africa, while Peace of Tokyo had imposed and strictly implemented all over the Asia and Pacific. Armistices and Capitulations Confederate States, the first country to sign an permanent armistice after temporary ceasefire on December 03, 1918, at Richmond, Virginia, on 19 of December, 1918, Peru-Bolivia capitulated, signed an armistice at Lima, after San Paulist forces had pushed throughout the days, on Day of armistice, Bolivia declared Re-Independence at 8:00 am, while Dissolution of Peru-Bolivia is exactly at 5:00 pm after their armistice. On December 29, 1918, at 7:34 am, an Armistice with Prussia signed at Hotel in Frankfurt. At 11 am, on same day, a ceasefire came into effect permanently after generals called an "Armistice Permanency" and ordered all forces to lay down their arms, and return back to Prussia, during 8 Hours Armistice effect, all opposed forces were still fighting in some many areas of this front. On 2 of January, 1919, at 8:30 am, New British Prime Minister Robert James Cornwalis and King George V had sent a strong message to nations, claiming that the country will no longer fight anymore and calls all forces to return and lay down their arms, claiming the world will ever love again, on January 3, 1919, an Armistice with Britain had signed at 7:00 pm at Frankfurt Cathedral and King and Prime Minister called all forces across the globe to lay down and return home or colonies, Some of British Government Officials who didn't accept the event that being defeated. Resulting in the Stab-in-the-back-legend and Day of Total Shame or Total Humiliation that declared public holiday, causing British, Prussian, Austrian and others who are defeated creating a "Global Trauma" that caused by defeat, (even through millions of soldiers were suffering from 1918 flu pandemic and unfit to fight) but the public failure to respond it's patriotic and nationalistic feeling and supposed international sabotage of the war effort, particularly by Jews, Seperatists, Socialist and Bolsheviks. Category:Alternative 2016